


Duck It

by chrissie0707



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissie0707/pseuds/chrissie0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with autocorrect. Drabble and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck It

Ding.

_Ted does dig it_

Sam texts back, _What?_

Ding.

_Yes Dodd dingy it_

Ding.

_Duck me_

Ding.

_Duck_

Ding.

_FUCK YOU SAMMY_

The phone rings while he's laughing.

_"Fuck you, and fuck this phone, Sam."_

"Don't you mean 'duck me and duck this phone'?"

_"Shut your piehole. I don't know what the hell was so wrong with my old phone."_

"No one has flip phones anymore, Dean. I'm going to drag you into this century, kicking and screaming, if I have to."

_"I liked the keyboard."_

"You sound like Dad."

_"Now I'm not gonna tell you what I was trying to tell you."_

"Tell me."

_"No."_

"Just tell me."

_"No. I don't want to anymore."_

"Don't be such a baby. Tell me."

_"Fine. When I was on my way to the pizza place I saw two dogs doing it."_

"Dean?"

_"What?"_

"We're going to talk about what warrants a text and what doesn't when you get back."


End file.
